


Jamilton Oneshots

by relevant_theater_geek



Series: Gay Shit (BMC, DEH, Ham, and other Oneshots) [4]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Fluff, Jamilton - Freeform, M/M, oneshots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-11-05 07:05:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17914112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/relevant_theater_geek/pseuds/relevant_theater_geek
Summary: This is probably the Hamilton ship that gets the most hate, but I don't give a fuck.Beware the spice ratings.





	1. Sleep-Deprivation is a Bitch (2/10 spice)

**Author's Note:**

> I have the same work on my Wattpad account.  
> @is_a_gay_bully

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alexander yawns without taking his hands off the keyboard. He's been working on this essay, due in four weeks and three days, and he's so close to finishing it. Writing is where he thrives, and this has to be flawless. For the last three hours, he has not taken a break to eat, sleep, or take a shit. And Thomas isn't having it.

Alexander yawns without taking his hands off the keyboard. He's been working on this essay, due in four weeks and three days, and he's so close to finishing it. Writing is where he thrives, and this has to be flawless. For the last three hours, he has not taken a break to eat, sleep, or take a shit. And Thomas isn't having it.

He walks out of their shared bathroom after brushing his teeth and groans when he sees that Alex still hasn’t put his laptop away. He hates it when Alex gets like this, giving his writing more attention than Thomas.

“Go to fucking sleep, Alexander,” Thomas mutters, taking a seat next to him on the bed.

“No,” he grumbles, rubbing his eyes, “just one more page.”

“Oh my God, Alex. You’re a fucking sweaty try-hard.”

He lets out a small gasp. “Say that again, Tommy, and I will murder you with a box-cutter.”

“I don’t doubt you will,” he murmurs, wrapping his arms around Alex’s waist and leaning his head on his shoulder. He presses his lips to his neck, humming tiredly, but Alex pushes him away.

“I need to work.”

“You need to take a break. Sleep-deprivation isn’t a joke, bitch.”

“This is more important than sleep.”

“Wow, okay. I see I have to step up my game. So here we go: if you don’t put that away, I’m revoking sex from you for a week.”

Alexander freezes, heat rising in his cheeks, before saying, “Oh, shit.”

“That’s right.”

“Fine,” he groans, closing his laptop and pushing it away. He turns to Thomas, smiling sleepily. Thomas places his hands on Alex’s hips, pulling him closer and planting a light kiss on his lips. He brings him down under the covers, holding him close to his chest.

Alex sighs happily into his neck, tangling his hands into Thomas’s sexy hair. It was probably one of his favorite parts of his boyfriend, other than his personality, of course. Oh, God, he has a hair kink now.

After settling into Thomas’s arms, he finds himself unable to fall asleep. He's so fucking tired, but he's barely slept in the last few days, and his body has gotten used to his shitty sleep schedule.

He opens his heavy eyelids, gazing at Thomas’s perfect face. His expression is soft, his lips parted slightly, as his chest rises and falls with each of his breaths. He's simply beautiful. He never would've admitted that before they started dating. Obviously.

“Alexander,” Thomas says softly, making him jump a little. “You're awake?”

“Yeah.”

Thomas reaches out a hand to Alex, pushing a strand of hair behind his ear, as he presses a soft pair of lips onto his. Alex smiles against his mouth, wrapping his arms around his shoulders. Thomas pulls away, grinning wearily and leaning his forehead against Alex’s. He murmurs one last thing before falling back to sleep: “I'm gay as fuck.”

Alex whispers, “I love you,” so quietly that even if he was awake, he wouldn't be able to hear it.


	2. Definition of Orgasm (4/10 spice)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex yawns, watching Philip scribble answers onto his homework sheet. He’s so glad that he’s done with the monstrosity that is school.  
> “What’s the answer to this one?” he asks, pushing the paper towards him.  
> “Hmm? Oh, it’s sixty-nine.”

Alex yawns, watching Philip scribble answers onto his homework sheet. He’s so glad that he’s done with the monstrosity that is school.

  
“What’s the answer to this one?” he asks, pushing the paper towards him.

  
“Hmm? Oh, it’s sixty-nine.”

  
“No, it’s not,” Thomas mutters, rolling his eyes as he walks up behind them with a laundry basket. “Philip, your dad is lying to you because he’s a bitch--”

  
“Language!” Alex gasps, lightly slapping his arm. “There’s a child here.”

  
“The actual answer is forty-seven.”

  
“Thanks, Dad!” he says, changing his answer. Thomas turns to leave when Philip suddenly asks Alex an unexpected question. “Hey, Dad, what’s an orgasm?”

  
Alex nearly snorts, leaning back in his chair and looking at Thomas with a wide smirk. “I wouldn’t know. I’ve never _had_ one.”

  
Thomas stops in his tracks, eyes widening in offense. He turns back to Alex, giving him a look of total contempt. Alex snickers, while Philip just looks extremely confused.

  
“What’s so funny, Dad?”

  
“Oh, nothing, Pip. It’s just a skill your dad happens to be _lacking_ in.”

  
Thomas inhales sharply, trying to keep himself from punching his retarded husband in the face. Domestic violence isn’t good for young children. He walks out of the room, muttering, “We are so talking about this later, Alexander,” under his breath.

 

“Goodnight, Philip,” Alex whispers, kissing his son’s forehead. “And we won’t be talking about orgasms again for a long while, until you’re older.”

  
“Aww,” he complains, rubbing his eyes. “But orgasms sound fun.”

  
“They are, son, but you won’t be getting the luxury of having one until you’re older, you hear? Or else your father and I will be having a talk with you.”

  
“Okay, Dad, now, leave me alone,” he grumbles, pulling the blanket up to his chin.

  
“Mood,” Alex murmurs as he quietly shuts the door to his bedroom. He makes his way to his and Thomas’s room, opening the door, only to be met with darkness. He feels around the wall for a lightswitch, asking, “Are you already in bed, Thomas?”

  
Before he manages to flip the light on, a force pushes him against the wall, and he feels Thomas kissing him roughly. He laughs, pushing him away and saying, “What’s all this about? Are you extra horny or something?” He can make out Thomas’s face in the darkness, and he takes it in his hands, placing a soft kiss on his lips. “Are you sure you want to try for another kid?”

  
“Alexander,” he says in a low voice that may or may not be turning him on. He places his hands on Alex’s ass. “I need to prove something to you.”

  
He laughs. “What is it?”

  
“I’m gonna give you the greatest fucking orgasm of your life.”

  
“Ohhhh,” Alex smiles with a light blush on his face, “ _that’s_ what this is about.”

  
“Uh-huh,” he hums. “Maybe we’ll be getting Philip a little brother after all.”

  
“Yeah, impregnate me, bitch!” Alex says a little too loudly, taking Thomas’s hands and pulling him to their bed.

  
Thomas cups his face, straddling him (kInKy- Jared) and connecting their lips. Alex grins, placing his hands on the small of his back, as Thomas bites down on his lower lip. They push against each other, intent on being as close as possible. Thomas laughs as he feels Alex struggling beneath him, trying to gain more power and get on top. Thomas doesn't let that happen, obviously, and Alex whines, feebly trying to push him off.

  
“Just let me kiss you,” he mutters into his ear very SeXiLy, before going back down to his lips. Their tongues dance, flickering in and then back out of the other's mouth.

  
Alexander hugs Thomas close to him, smiling despite himself. He's never felt so lucky--to be with the love of his life and with the best son he could ever ask for. He honestly doesn't deserve any of what he has, yet God has smiled upon him nonetheless.

  
He feels Thomas’s cold arms wrapped around the bare skin of his stomach, and Alex yawns contently, pulling the both of them down under the blankets. Thomas presses a kiss to his forehead, entangling their limbs together as to ensure they’ll never leave each other's side over the course of the night.

  
In that soft, perfect moment, they both exchange a phrase just as perfect: “I love you.”


	3. Discussions of Murder Part One (1/10 spice)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex can't tell whether he wants to murder or fuck someone. Maybe both (i.e. necrophilia). Because today, he has no choice but to study with his mortal enemy/gay-ass crush. Who ever thought it possible to experience so much hate and love at the same time?

Alex can't tell whether he wants to murder or fuck someone. Maybe both (i.e. necrophilia). Because today, he has no choice but to study with his mortal enemy/gay-ass crush. Who ever thought it possible to experience so much hate and love at the same time?

  
He grumbles various obscenities as he makes his way down the hallway to Thomas’s dorm. The door is opened before he can even knock, and a sly-looking Thomas greets him with a smirk. He knows exactly how much this visit pains Alex.

  
“Come on in, Alexander,” he says cheerfully.

  
“‘Come on in’ my fucking ass,” he mutters under his breath.

  
“Not a bad offer,” Thomas grins, wiggling his eyebrows like the asshole he is.

  
Alex’s face goes bright red with anger and/or embarrassment.

 

“So, what is the powerhouse of the cell?”

  
“Don't act like I'm fucking stupid. Give me the hard shit, Jeffershit,” Alex grumbles, crossing his arms and looking away.

  
“Do you know the answer?”

  
“Of course I do! Fucking mitochondria. Give me something hard now.”

  
“Hmm,” Thomas pauses as if in deep consideration. “That's what sh--”

  
“sHuT tHe FUCK uP.”

  
“Your fault. Now…” he says, sifting through the biology review paper. The test is tomorrow, and they’re both confident they're gonna fail. Thomas asks another question, and Alexander answers it incorrectly, according to Thomas. And so a huge fight over who is right ensues, and Alex gets so heated at one point, that he stands up, fists clenched. To which Thomas reacts with fits of laughter.

  
“Oh my God. You’re so fucking cute when you're angry.”

  
“The _fuck_ did you just say to me, you little bitch!?”

  
“ _Oh my God_.” After his laughter dies down, he pats the spot beside him on the bed. “Sit back down, Alex.”

  
“You're not my dad!”

  
“Sit, son.”

  
“Shut up, Washington!”

  
“Sit your ass down, Alex.”

  
“ _Ugh_ ,” he grumbles as he complies.

  
Thomas smiles, going back to his studying. Then he hands Alexander some papers. “Here, look at these. Diagrams of the cell and some shit.”

  
“This one looks like a penis,” he notes, nodding intellectually.

  
“That's what I thought.”

 

Barely an hour into studying, making dick jokes, and threatening to murder each other, and Alex is getting exhausted. You'd think the guy who stays up until ungodly times in the morning writing, wouldn't let sleep take him over so easily, but there's a huge difference between English and science. Alexander has no interest in wearing lab coats and conducting experiments until he loses his mind, so what's the point of even trying now?

  
And the exhaustion is so strong, he doesn't even realize he's laughing at Thomas’s retarded jokes.

  
“How do you find the sex of a chromosome? You pull its genes/jeans down.” Alex lets out an ungodly snort at this.

  
“What do teenage boys and helicases have in common? They both want to unzip your genes/jeans.” Another bout of laughter from Alex. What can he say? He's a sucker for sexual jokes and education. Put them together, and you have a satisfied Alexander.

  
His eyelids start to feel heavier, and before he knows it, his head drops to Thomas’s shoulder.

  
Thomas almost drops his book and papers in surprise, but he quickly regains his composure. Because it's actually quite adorable, seeing the aggressive dick that is Alexander, only with a peaceful smile and a shut mouth for once. That _never_ happens. Thank God for sleep.

  
And now he can't look away. It's just so enchanting, and Alex is a whole lot cuter in his sleep. Learn to smile sometime, bitch.

  
He lowers his book, a small smirk making its way onto his face. He could take a picture of this moment and keep it forever--or, of course, he could post it on Instagram for the whole school to see, thus ruining Alex’s reputation. But that was something Old Thomas would do. The New And Improved Thomas thinks things through and may or may not have the smallest liking towards Alexander.

  
He sighs, wishing that Alex would stop being such an oblivious bitch for a moment. But that was probably asking too much. Alex is stubborn _and_ an asshole.

  
He purses his lips, peering at the sleeping Alex. His mouth is ajar, and his hands sit in his own lap, the papers he once held now spilt on the floor. He finds himself staring and feels the light beating of his heart. It’s slowly speeding up.

  
He swallows, lightly taking Alex by the shoulders and lying him onto the bed. It really is the cutest sight, and Thomas can't keep the smile from forming. He sits there on the side of the bed, just watching Alex; he doesn't even realize he's doing it. Not until a few minutes have passed, and it finally seems to click. And he still can't seem to tear his eyes away, because Alexander Hamilton is mesmerizing. He feels an unbelievable warmth spread through his body, while smiling like an idiot. Why does he love this moment? They’re supposed to be opposites, they're supposed to hate each other. What is this feeling, so sudden and new? Actually, it's been there all along; he just never acknowledged it, not until now.

  
His face goes red as a sudden urge overwhelms him. _He wants to touch Alexander_. Not like a perverted grope or some shit (he wouldn't sexually assault Alex in his sleep-- _or_ when he's awake), but to touch his hand, maybe just a light graze of the skin. He just wants to be in contact with him.

  
He nearly chokes on his spit when he realizes the extent of the thoughts crossing his mind. This has never been a problem for him before. What the fuck is happening?

  
He flinches when Alex stirs a little. And this unhealthy desire to touch him is so strong, that he stands up and leaves the room. His self-control is drying up, and he fears one more second with Alex, and he'll lose all of it.


End file.
